Cold hands, warm heart
by Poly-chan
Summary: Booth mudou tanto a ponto de fazer Brennan deixar de acreditar em tudo que ele lhe ensinara? Ou ele apenas mentiu como um covarde? B&B, 6 temporada
1. Uma noite, uma ponte

**Título:** Cold hands, warm heart  
**Autor: **Poly**  
Beta: **Nina**  
Categoria:** B&B, 6ª temporada  
**Advertências:** nenhuma  
**Classificação:** K+  
**Capítulos:** 1/5  
**Completa:** [ ] Sim [X] Não  
**Resumo:** Booth mudou tanto a ponto de fazer Brennan deixar de acreditar em tudo que ele lhe ensinara? Ou ele apenas mentiu como um covarde?

**N/a:** Fanfic escrita para o amigo secreto do NFF, como presente para a Mandis.  
A fic segue os acontecimentos do 6x09, e resolvi fazer uma distração... faltam cinco dias para o novo episódio de Bones, então essa fic vai ter cinco capítulos. Um capítulo por dia, até quarta-feira.  
Divirtam-se.

* * *

**_Cold hands, warm heart - definição_**_ Mãos frias, coração quente. Expressão da língua inglesa. Não demonstrar seus sentimentos não significa falta de sentimentos. Por que uma mão literalmente fria deve indicar simpatia ou afeição não é realmente claro, mas esta expressão vem sendo usada desde por volta de 1900, e os alemães têm uma fala idêntica. (kalte Hand, warmes Herz). _

_

* * *

_**Cold hands, warm heart**

**1. Uma noite, uma ponte**  
*Para ler ouvindo: Boys like girls - Two is better than one*

Brennan se sentou na cama, frustrada. Não conseguia dormir.

Ela achara que depois dos três dias, sua vida voltaria ao normal. Que tudo que implicara a evasão de sentimento seria apagado, que Booth seguiria com a vida dele e ela com a dela, mesmo que ela estivesse triste por dentro. Havia sido inocente demais. Haviam fechado o caso há dois dias e ali estava ela, presa com aqueles pensamentos.

Ela se levantou da cama, caminhando até a sala vazia da casa escura. Estavam no inverno, e a calefação estava ligada. Mas ainda assim, a casa lhe parecia tão... fria.

Ela vagueou até chegar à pequena adega. Puxando uma garrafa fechada de vinho tinto e uma taça, ela se sentou ao balcão da cozinha.

Achando o ambiente quieto demais, ligou o rádio. Sentou-se para abrir a garrafa de vinho e servir a bebida em um copo, e foi então que ouviu a música que estava tocando.

_I'm finally now believing__  
__(Eu estou finalmente acreditando)__  
__That maybe it's true__  
__(Que talvez seja verdade)__  
__That I can't live without you__  
__(Que eu não posso viver sem você)__  
__And maybe two is better than one__  
__(E talvez dois seja melhor que um)_

Brennan pousou o copo sobre a bancada, esquecendo-se completamente dele. Ela finalmente havia percebido, não é? Havia percebido que era preferível arriscar e perder a nunca se envolver. Que ela não queria ficar sozinha, que ela queria adicionar mais um elemento à equação. Que talvez... talvez sua vida não dependesse diretamente da vida de Booth, mas se ela não pudesse vê-lo, seu sorriso, suas palavras... isso tornaria sua vivência péssima. Quase insuportável. Por que uma vez que sabia como era tê-lo por perto, como iria viver _sem_ ele?

A música terminou, deixando um rastro leve de acordes no ar e uma aérea Brennan.  
Ela se levantou, indo até o quarto atrás do laptop.

Em poucos minutos ela tinha a canção em seu ipod e, ouvindo-a integralmente dessa vez, ela não pôde deixar de esmiuçar a letra e lançar um paralelo com tudo que sentia.

_I remember what you wore on the first day__  
__(Eu me lembro do que você usava no primeiro dia)__  
__You came into my life and I thought, hey__  
__(Você apareceu na minha vida e eu pensei, hey)__  
__You know this could be something__  
__(Sabe que isso podia ser algo)_

A primeira vez que ela e Booth se encontraram, em que ele lhe lançou a pergunta. "Você acredita em destino?"

O dia que Booth lhe falou sobre seus sentimentos, e afirmou. "Eu sabia. Eu sou esse cara, Bones, eu sempre soube."

_'Cause everything you do and words you say__  
__(Por que tudo que você faz e as palavras que você diz)__  
__You know that it all takes my breath away__  
__(Tudo isso me deixa sem ar)__  
__And now I'm left with nothing__  
__(E agora fui deixado sem nada)_

As pequenas coisas que Brennan havia aprendido a apreciar. O sorriso enorme dele, seus olhos brilhantes quando explicava a ela algo que ela desconhecia, seus abraços de caras, sua preocupação e extremo senso protetor. As vezes em que ele simplesmente lançava um olhar a ela a encarando, e Brennnan sentia como se... se a hipótese fosse possível, é claro, e ele pudesse ler sua mente. E a forma como ela ficava inexplicavelmente sem ar... ela sabia agora, pela profundidade de sentimentos que havia no olhar dele.

Brennan seguiu ouvindo a música, sentindo, mais forte ainda, a angústia que sentira naquela primeira noite, quando Booth lhe dissera que não podia fazer aquilo, que amava Hannah.

Então fora daquela maneira que ele se sentira quando ela o negara.

Colocando o ipod no bolso, ela saiu do apartamento. Precisava fazer algo, precisava sentir.

Ela desceu pelos elevadores e, passando pelo porteiro, saiu na noite fria.

O funcionário a viu atravessar as portas com um olhar desfocado, usando apenas uma calça de flanela e uma blusa de mangas longas. Naquele frio. Preocupado, ele alcançou o telefone. Demorou um tempo, vagueando pela escrivaninha cheia de papéis, até achar o número de que precisava.

-Olá, aqui é o Edgar, sim, eu mesmo. Lembra a conversa rápida que tivemos? Então...

Brennan caminhou pelas ruas sem nem sentir o frio que a cercava. Caminhou a esmo, mas seus pés a levavam a algum lugar. Quando parou, no início da ponte de estrutura metálica, teve que rir.

-Foi para cá que eu vim? – disse, mal ouvindo o som da própria voz, com a música alta nos fones de ouvido.

Mas a noite silenciosa, ou mesmo seus fones, ninguém respondeu.

Ela olhou para as águas escuras, parando um momento para pensar se aquilo era fruto de sua racionalização e da constatação do que havia descoberto a respeito da Dra. Lauren... sobre testar uma teoria. Ou algo mais.

Sem se importar em elaborar mais a ideia, ela deu um passo e seguiu em frente.

Booth dirigia o carro loucamente. Estava jantando fora com Hannah quando recebera a ligação de Edgar. O homem trabalhava há anos na portaria do edifício de Brennan, e já o conhecia muito bem, de todas as idas e vindas ao prédio. Dois dias antes, quando Booth viera deixá-la em casa e insistira em acompanhá-la até a porta do apartamento, quando estava voltando para o carro Edgar discretamente perguntou se havia algo de errado com Brennan, uma vez que ela parecera muito abatida nos últimos dias. E Booth pediu ao homem que mantivesse um olho nela.

Mas nunca imaginou receber a ligação. Edgar parecia visivelmente afetado quando ligara ao agente do FBI. Dissera que Brennan havia saído de noite, no frio, com roupas leves e que não se virara nem mesmo quando ele a chamara.

E Booth se levantou pegando o casaco, o celular ainda contra a orelha. Hannah tentara entender o que estava acontecendo, mas não teve saída a não ser segui-lo para fora, de volta para o carro.

E enquanto ele dirigia loucamente pelas ruas próximas ao edifício da parceira, seus olhos saltando continuamente pelas calçadas à procura de sua figura, Hannah tentou mais uma vez fazê-lo falar. Mas tudo que ele repetia era "Bones. O que ela vai fazer? Devia ter ficado de olho..." e outras coisas que faziam pouco sentido.

Hannah se recostou ao banco, desistindo e se contentando em descobrir o que viria a seguir.

Estavam perto da ponte, Booth já entrando em uma rua lateral para evitá-la, quando mudou bruscamente a direção.

"A ponte não." Disse ele, e Hannah sentiu o medo em sua voz.

Mas ela se inclinou no banco, assustada, quando viu alguns segundos antes dele a cena.

Uma mulher caminhando lentamente pela estrutura metálica da ponte. Uma mulher extremamente parecida com Brennan. Ela estava além da área destinada a pedestres, em cima da amurada de proteção, dando passos decididos enquanto encarava as águas.  
Booth freou o carro e saltou, mas Hannah ainda teve o bom senso de ver se não havia nenhum motorista atrás, e de encostar o carro antes de seguir o namorado.

-Bones! – ela não virou o rosto, e ele continuou a correr.

-Bones! – disse ele mais forte desta vez, passando por baixo da barreira que a estrutura formava para chegar ao lugar que ela estava.

Brennan ainda estava com os fones, e ainda dava passos decididos pela estreita borda fria, que demarcava o fim da ponte e o início do vazio.

Ela dava um passo após o outro, sentindo o vento gelado trazido pelo rio, a adrenalina correndo em suas veias, a sensação de apreensão e liberdade. Sentindo.

A peça metálica transversal que sustentava grande parte do peso da ponte descia na diagonal, e Brennan se aproximava cada vez mais de seu fim, seu coração batendo mais rápido, sabendo que não conseguiria continuar em frente, que teria que ir para um ou outro lado. Apenas mais 10 metros agora. 5, 2...

-Bones! – gritou Booth desesperado, agarrando a mão dela com toda força disponível e a puxando para si, se jogando ao chão sem se importar com suas costas, ou a imundície do lugar, ou um e outro friso da estrutura que poderia machucá-lo. Ele amorteceu a queda dela com o próprio corpo, mas mal sentiu o impacto.

Por alguns segundos ela manteve os olhos fechados. Então os abriu, notando que estava parada, não estava molhada e Booth... o rosto de Booth estava bem em frente ao seu. Ela se ergueu assustada, arrancando os fones do ouvido e olhando à volta.

-Por Deus, Bones! – disse Booth, zangado. – Eu não sou o Superman pra ficar 24 horas por dia olhando seus passos. Pare de fazer coisas estúpidas!

Ela olhou para ele, para as feições nas quais havia pensado nas últimas horas. E isso não tornou nada mais fácil ou certo. Ela se ergueu rápido, pronta para correr.

-Não fuja! – disse Booth, também se erguendo, com um pouco mais de dificuldade que ela. – O que foi isso, aqui, hoje? Você estava tentando se matar?

-Eu... eu não sei! – Brennan respondeu baixinho, a voz entrecortada.

-Você não sabe! Ela não sabe! – disse Booth alto, de forma zombeteira. – Pois é bom descobrir, por que eu não quero continuar a te salvar da morte nas minhas horas vagas!

-Por que faz isso então? – disse ela, sentindo as ondas de raiva. Era como se, uma vez que as comportas haviam sido abertas, era quase que impossível fechá-las novamente. – Você deixou clara sua decisão, Booth, então, assuma-a!

-Minha decisão não tem nada a ver com essa sua maluquice! Eu me importo com minha parceira a ponto de não querer que ela morra!

-Não, Booth. Matar ou morrer. Se arriscar pela vida de outra pessoa. Você não faz isso por qualquer um! E depois que pude analisar um pouco tudo que nos aconteceu nos últimos seis anos, tudo pelo que passamos, entendi algumas coisas! As suas confissões sobre o exército e a infância, seu vício em jogos! A bala que você tomou por mim! A forma como você conhece a fundo os meus segredos! Eu nunca seria capaz de ter outra pessoa como você na minha vida! E, uma vez que foi você quem propôs arriscar um relacionamento, antes de mim, imagino que o mesmo se aplique a você.

-O quê... mas por quê... por que está falando nisso? – soltou ele, a voz aguda.

-Por que se tudo que você me ensinou sobre amor... de nada mais vale agora. Você foi contra sua própria teoria, Booth. Você mudou muito desde que voltou do Iraque e deduzo que, pelo que me disse no carro, você já não quer nada comigo. E isso contradiz tudo que você me disse até hoje, então, ou você mudou como imagino, ou estava mentindo.

Booth ficou a encará-la boquiaberto. Não sabia como responder. Por fim, disse baixinho:

-Nada justifica querer tirar a própria vida, Bones.

Ela riu sem humor nenhum, os olhos lacrimejantes.

-Eu só queria sentir.

Os dois se encararam, iniciando sua comunicação não-verbal. E foi então que, pela primeira vez, ouviram a voz de Hannah.

-Há um carro da polícia vindo para cá.

Os dois se viraram, só então notando que ela estava parada a alguma distância os observando.

Booth passou novamente pela estrutura, e Brennan o seguiu vagarosamente. Quando os policiais desceram do carro, os interrogando sobre uma ligação a respeito de uma mulher caminhando pela ponte e tentativa de suicídio, Booth só teve que exibir seu documento do FBI e dizer que estavam no meio de uma investigação de assassinato.

Os policiais foram embora, deixando Brennan parada no acostamento, Hannah encostada contra o capô do carro e Booth a alguma distância, ainda observando o veículo oficial se afastar.

-Entrem no carro. – ele disse simplesmente.

Brennan pensou seriamente em ignorá-lo e retomar seu caminho a pé. Mas imaginou que aquilo só pioraria a situação. Então entrou pela porta de trás. Os três se sentaram em silêncio.

-Bones, eu vou deixar você em casa. E você vai me prometer ser uma boa garota e não fazer coisas idiotas pelo próximo século.

Nenhuma das duas falou nada.


	2. Um pedido de casamento

**Título:** Cold hands, warm heart  
**Classificação:** K+  
**Capítulos:** 2/5  
**Completa:** [ ] Sim [X] Não  
**N/a:** Não me matem!

Brennanite, Thayn, Aline e Vitoria, obrigada! São seus comentários que me incentivam a escrever! ^^

* * *

**2. Um pedido de casamento**  
*Para ler ouvindo: Taylor Swift - The Way I loved you*

_I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain __  
__(Eu sinto falta de gritar e brigar e dos beijos na chuva)__  
__It's 2am and I'm cursing your name __  
__(São duas da manhã e estou xingando seu nome)__  
__I'm so in love that I acted insane __  
__(Estou tão apaixonado que ajo insanamente)__  
__And that's the way I loved you__  
__(E foi assim que eu te amei)_

Duas semanas se passaram. O clima entre os dois parceiros estava tão tenso que só se encontravam quando era estritamente necessário. Brennan não fez mais coisas estúpidas que exigissem salvamento. Na verdade, ela não fez muitas coisas mais. Se limitava a ir cedo para o laboratório, se focar no trabalho, ficar até tarde, e então ir direto para casa. Booth não impôs sua presença a ela, tampouco tocou no delicado assunto levantado por ela aquela noite na ponte. Assim como não respondeu à pergunta.

Ele mudara? Ou mentira ao dizer que Hannah não era um prêmio de consolação, que ele realmente a amava?

Esses questionamentos o levavam ao momento em que se encontrava. Sentado à mesa de um ótimo restaurante, com a linda namorada.

Sentiu o peso em seu bolso. O peso da caixinha de veludo era mínimo, mas de alguma forma, naquele momento, ela parecia afundar em seu bolso. Havia comprado o anel várias semanas antes, no dia que ele vira quão bem Hannah havia se dado com seu filho. Mas não revelara o anel por que esperava o momento perfeito. E naquela noite, havia se decidido.

Não sabia se era o momento perfeito. Mas sabia que tinha que provar a si mesmo, e a Hannah, que aquilo era sério. Que ela não era apenas a segunda melhor opção.

Eles haviam terminado de comer, e Booth aproveitou o fato dela estar entretida com a banda de jazz que tocava para juntar coragem. Colocou a caixinha de veludo sobre a mesa, sobre o prato de porcelana que não havia sido usado, e esperou ela voltar os olhos para a mesa. E isso aconteceu, alguns segundos depois. E ela olhou, da caixinha para ele.

Booth abriu a caixa escura que estava voltada para ela, nunca abandonando o olhar de suas expressões.

-Hannah... você quer casar comigo?

Hannah não falou nada por alguns segundos e Booth se sentiu congelar. Ela não deveria estar pensando, não é? Não por tanto tempo.

Por fim ela se inclinou e, com mãos delicadas fechou a caixinha na mão dele. Booth reprimiu um suspiro, baixando os olhos.

-Seeley, você é algo incrível em minha vida. É alguém divertido, carinhoso e protetor e adoro o tempo que passamos juntos. É fácil.

-Então por que...

-É fácil _demais._ É perfeito demais.

-E isso não é algo bom?

-Não é algo que vá durar. Não muito tempo. Nos falta algo, Seeley, aquilo que relacionamentos de verdade têm. Discussões e reconciliação, provocações, disputa, diferentes pontos de vista, mal-entendidos e pedidos de perdão.

Por mais que Booth quisesse dizer que não, que tudo estava perfeito da forma que estava, parte de sua mente sabia que ela tinha razão. Ele estivera cego demais, colocando todo esforço possível em ter um relacionamento perfeito, tão cego que não notara aquilo?

Agora que Hannah falara... quando foi que os dois haviam discutido sobre algo? Discutido por horas a fio, cada um defendendo seu próprio ponto de vista, brigado, para então se arrepender e voltar correndo pedindo desculpas?

-Há quanto tempo... você vem pensando nisso? – perguntou ele derrotado.

-Desde a noite na ponte.

Ele riu sem humor algum.

-Por causa da Bones.

-Não é por culpa dela que nosso relacionamento não vai mais longe. É por causa da sua fixação em superá-la.

Booth pegou a caixinha de veludo sobre a mesa. Não ia discutir aquilo com Hannah. O assunto havia se tornado sensível entre os dois também, mas desde que Booth lhe explicara sua louca história com Brennan, não haviam mais tocado nele.

-Acho que vou ter que aceitar o fato de ter meu segundo pedido de casamento negado.

-Acredite, Seeley. é melhor fazermos isso agora, quando o estrago será menor. Antes que nos magoemos.

~X~

Booth adentrou o FBI, pronto para socar a primeira pessoa que o irritasse. A dor de cabeça que lhe perseguia desde a manhã parecia a ponto de explodí-la.

-Ei, Booth! – ele ouviu a exclamação excitada, e se virou para ver Sweets, também vindo da entrada.

O sorriso do psicólogo sumiu assim que viu a expressão frustrada de Booth.

-Agente Booth, não me diga...

-Não deu certo, ela não aceitou, está bem? Não quero falar sobre isso.

Sweets havia sido de grande valia, alguns dias antes, quando Booth precisara de alguém para conversar. O agente havia falado sobre o anel de noivado, e suas intenções, e o psicólogo o incentivara. Mas naquele momento Booth não queria lembrar de nada daquilo.  
Booth recomeçou a andar, e Sweets o seguiu.

-Espere um pouco, ela recusou? Deu alguma explicação para isso?

-Aparentemente ela queria brigar mais! – disse Booth, socando o botão do elevador com força.

-O quê?

Sweets entrou no elevador com o agente, e Booth percebeu que não conseguiria se livrar dele tão facilmente. Aproveitando o fato de só estarem os dois no elevador, ele falou, baixo:

-Ela disse que o nosso relacionamento não iria muito longe por que era _perfeito demais._

Sweets fez uma cara de compreensão soltando um murmúrio.

-Não me olhe desse jeito, Sweets. E não quero ouvir você esmiuçando a minha vida, está bem?

-Ela foi embora?

Booth lançou um olhar duro ao psicólogo, os lábios em uma linha fina.

-Ei, estou perguntando como amigo!

Booth suspirou, passando a mão pela testa. Por fim falou.

-Juntou as coisas dela ontem, e ligou para uma amiga. Nos despedimos amigavelmente.

-E agora, Agente Booth?

Agora. Aquela pergunta que ele tentara evitar na noite anterior, quando tivera por companhia apenas uma garrafa de uísque. Tudo que havia planejado e todo esforço em fazer com que tudo fosse perfeito havia ruído de uma vez só.

-Agora parece que vou ficar sozinho novamente, não é?

As portas se abriram, e Booth desceu.

-Mas isso não é o que importa, ainda tenho muitos assassinos para pegar. - disse ele, tentando demonstrar que nada daquilo o afetava - Depois de tanto trabalho burocrático, Cullen me disse de manhã que encontraram uma ossada bem antiga na região de Arlington e nós vamos até lá...

-"Nós"? você e a Dra. Brennan?

-Do que está falando, Sweets? Claro que é ela! E não venha com esse papo de psicólogo, que nada disso influenciou meu relacionamento com a Bones, nós ainda somos os mesmos parceiros de sempre e...

-Não é disso que eu estou falando. Você conversou com a Dra. Brennan nos últimos dias?

-Andei meio ocupado, na verdade, a última vez que falei com ela foi na semana passada.

-Então você não está sabendo?

-Sabendo o quê?

-Ela viajou, Agente Booth.

-O que há de mais nisso? – disse ele, rapidamente deixando de lado a mágoa por não ter ficado sabendo disso antes - Ela pode muito bem viajar, ela sempre vai visitar o irmão dela nas...

-Você não está entendendo. Ela viajou há uma semana. Só avisou à Cam horas antes de ir, alegando que havia uma escavação importante em que ela precisava estar presente. A Angela só ficou sabendo em cima da hora e ficou realmente brava, e eu só descobri por ela...

-Quando foi isso, Sweets?

-Quarta-feira.

Booth entrou no elevador novamente, apertando o botão do térreo, e antes que Sweets pudesse perguntar o que estava acontecendo, as portas se fecharam.


	3. Uma escavação, um professor

**Título:** Cold hands, warm heart  
**Classificação:** K+  
**Capítulos:** 3/5  
**Completa:** [ ] Sim [X] Não  
**N/a:** Gosto de finais felizes! Só lembrando...

Vitoria, Brennanite, Aline, Ms. Pad's e mary-gwg, um abraço de urso em cada uma de vocês!

* * *

**3. Uma escavação, um professor**  
*Para ler ouvindo: 3 Doors Down – When I'm gone*

_Everything I am, __  
__(Tudo que eu sou)__  
__And everything in me, __  
__(E tudo em mim)__  
__Wants to be the one you wanted me to be. __  
__(Quer ser aquele que você queria que eu fosse)__  
__I'll never let you down, __  
__(Eu nunca te decepcionaria)__  
__Even if I could, __  
__(Mesmo que eu pudesse)__  
__Give up everything, __  
__(Eu desistiria de tudo)__  
__If only for your good__  
__(Se fosse para o seu bem)_

Booth saiu do edifício do FBI direto para o Jeffersonian. Encontrou apenas Cam lá, que lhe confirmou a história, mas não pôde dar muitas informações adicionais, tais quais para onde Brennan havia ido e quando voltaria. Com um sorriso, disse a ele que desse um tempo à antropóloga.

Ele passou a semana mal saindo do prédio do FBI, deixando toda sua papelada burocrática em dia. Só voltava tarde para casa e, enquanto estava trabalhando, o pensamento de voltar para uma casa vazia, sem ninguém lhe esperando, o perseguia.

Para o caso que surgiu, na falta de Brennan, o Instituto Jeffersonian enviou um antropólogo que normalmente trabalhava no laboratório, em uma experiência de campo. Para Booth, foi pavoroso. O cara só falava grego, e foi com muito esforço que Booth conseguiu arrancar dele, em linguagem normal, os dados sobre o corpo encontrado. Ele nunca havia trabalhado com perícia forense antes e, além de tudo era extremamente arrogante. Não do tipo ingênuo-e-bonitinho de Brennan, mas de um jeito que denunciava que só de estar na presença de Booth e ouvir suas perguntas simplórias, o cara queria sair correndo.

Uma nova semana começou, e ele não pôde mais suportar. Estava tentando ser forte, mas estava enlouquecendo sem Brennan. Sem a sua Bones. Decidiu que, antes de ir para casa, iria passar pelo Jeffersonian novamente, e ver se desta vez conseguia encontrar Angela. A desenhista com certeza saberia onde Brennan estava, talvez tivesse até um telefone.

Andando pelos corredores, ele parou para pensar há quanto tempo não ia ali sem a necessidade de um compromisso oficial – apenas por ir. Ele não se lembrava.

A noite já havia caído e, vendo grande parte das luzes apagadas na sala de Angela, ele achou que ela não estivesse ali. Mas ouviu ruídos, e se aproximou.

Ela estava sentada à frente da tela, assistindo um vídeo. A mão da desenhista repousava na barriga – uma barriga que não estivera denunciando a gravidez da última vez que Booth a vira. Ela sorria, mas tinha lágrimas nos olhos, e tentava enxugá-las com a outra mão.

Booth olhou para a tela e se espantou ao ver o próprio rosto ali. Ele, Brennan, Hodgins, Angela e até Zach.

Zach ria como poucas vezes o agente o vira fazer, segurando um tubo de ensaio na mão, por pouco não derrubando seu conteúdo. Angela usava um gorro vermelho e roupas verdes, tão festivas quanto possível. A câmera voltou para ele e Brennan que riam, os olhos um no outro, esquecidos do resto do mundo.

-Booth? – Angela notara sua presença e ele se virou para encará-la.

-Ei, Angela. Como está?

-Bem. Na medida do possível.

-Não sabia que vocês tinham filmado esse dia.

-A Cam estava com uma câmera, mas estávamos tão ocupados, rindo da peça que você e a Brennan pregaram no Zack...

Booth sorriu também com as boas lembranças.

-Sinto falta disso. De como costumávamos ser. – disse Angela, secando uma última lágrima.

-Angela, quando a Bones volta? – perguntou Booth, optando por ignorar a declaração dela.

-Ela já voltou, Booth. Ontem.

-Já...? Mas como...

-Foi o que a Cam falou, foi só ela que a Bren avisou. Ela volta a trabalhar na quarta.

-Angela, ela está bem?

-Eu não, sei grandalhão! – ela se levantou, exasperada – Eu acho que não, mas já esgotei toda energia que tinha tentando ajudá-la...

-O que quer dizer?

-Desde aquele caso da cirurgiã que ela não está bem, Booth. Talvez você não tenha percebido, dado quão pouco você se importou com ela, ou conosco ultimamente.

Booth ia protestar, mas Angela continuou falando.

-Mas foram alguns dias depois... que as coisas realmente ficaram estranhas. Acho que foram alguns dias depois que fechamos o caso.

Booth meneou com a cabeça. Provavelmente o dia seguinte ao do evento da ponte.

-Ela chegou cedo, e passou o dia... não diria aérea. Ela estava totalmente focada em tudo que fazia. Mas não respondia às nossas tentativas de conversa, não sorria. Foi como se... como se a Brennan que conheci vários anos atrás tivesse retornado, mais fria e alheia a tudo que nunca. E esse foi o primeiro dia de vários.

Booth sentiu o peito se apertar com a descrição. Ela realmente ficara tão mal assim e ele não percebera?

-E então a Cam veio nos contar um dia que a Brennan estava simplesmente indo viajar e ia ficar algum tempo fora em um campo de escavação com alguns alunos. No dia da viagem! Booth, ela não contou para ninguém, só avisou a Cam que não iria vir trabalhar no dia seguinte.

-Eu fiquei sabendo pelo Sweets. – disse Booth, infeliz.

-Eu fui até a casa dela naquela noite. Queria saber o que estava acontecendo com minha amiga! Ela abriu a porta e me deixou entrar, mas pra tudo que eu perguntava ela dizia que estava bem! Ela não respondeu a nenhuma das minhas perguntas, então comecei a tentar adivinhar... foi o caso da cirurgiã que mexeu com você? É algo com seu pai? Você já conversou com o Booth?

Booth se encolheu à menção de seu nome.

-E quando eu falei em você, Booth, ela... começou a chorar. Sem explicação nenhuma, simplesmente chorou. Eu fiquei terrivelmente preocupada, mas ela continuou a não responder o que eu perguntava e a fugir das minhas tentativas de acalmá-la. Limpou o rosto e disse que estava bem, que não sabia por que eu estava tão preocupada. E... ela me pediu para ir embora.

-E você foi?

-O que eu ia fazer? Fiquei duas horas conversando com ela e, no final, ela estava pior do que quando eu havia chego. Cheguei à conclusão que era um problema entre vocês dois, que ela não iria me contar de forma alguma...

-Devia ter ligado pra mim.

-Se fossem outros tempos eu talvez tivesse ligado. – disse ela, um tanto mais seca do que normalmente seria.

-Ela está em casa?

-Não tenho ideia. Ela está me evitando, está evitando todos nós.

Booth saiu da sala sem dizer mais nada.

Ele não podia acreditar em quanto havia magoado todos eles. Brennan, a _sua Bones_, os seus squints. Eles eram como uma família, não eram? Então por que, desde que Hannah viera morar com ele, passara menos tempo com os amigos? Seu desespero em criar a vida perfeita, o relacionamento perfeito, era tanto que precisava se afastar de tudo que lhe lembrasse o passado? Não era justo com nenhum deles, e ele sabia disso.

Booth correu para o carro, finalmente acordando do torpor das últimas semanas, desde que Hannah havia ido embora. Iria até o apartamento de Brennan, preparado para tudo. Para ficar, como Angela, duas, quatro, oito horas. Para entendê-la e se fazer entender. Mas não estava preparado para o que encontrou.

-Booth. – disse ela ao abrir a porta, não parecendo surpresa – Algum caso novo?

-Eu... não, na verdade... só queria conversar.

-Sobre o quê?

-Posso entrar?

Ela deu de ombros e abriu mais a porta. Sua postura era distante. Booth entrou, indo até a sala, quando percebeu que já havia um homem sentado no sofá. Se virou para a parceira.

-Booth, esse é o Dr. Joshua Scott. Josh, esse é o Agente Seeley Booth.

O homem tinha os cabelos claros e olhos argutos. Quando se pôs de pé, Booth percebeu que ele era um pouco mais alto que ele. Scott estendeu a mão.

-Agente Booth, é um prazer conhecê-lo. Tempe falou de você.

_Tempe_. Booth não se deu ao trabalho de apertar a mão do homem que, simpático, a puxou de volta.

-Desculpe interromper, Bones. – ele disse se virando para a parceira – Não sabia que estava acompanhada. Mais tarde conversamos.

-Estávamos fazendo algumas anotações sobre as escavações, podemos continuar mais tarde. – disse Brennan – Me diga o que você veio falar.

-Não era importante.

-Para vir até meu apartamento depois do expediente, depois de tanto tempo sem fazer isso, deve ser algo importante.

Booth olhou para o homem que se sentara novamente, um sorriso simpático no rosto. E para a mesa, cheia de anotações e fotos sim, mas também com uma garrafa de vinho pela metade e duas taças.

-Não era urgente, quando você voltar ao trabalho conversamos.

E saiu, sem se importar com a educação ou o bom senso.

Assim que a porta se bateu, Joshua comentou:

-Fui só eu quem teve a impressão que ele ficou com ciúmes?

-Não, isso é impossível. – respondeu Brennan – Ele tem uma namorada, alguém que realmente ama.

-Você gosta dele?

-Já superei. Agora vamos terminar isso tudo, Josh. Quero enviar o relatório para a Universidade amanhã.


	4. Duas revelações, uma pergunta

**Título:** Cold hands, warm heart  
**Classificação:** K+  
**Capítulos:** 4/5  
**Completa:** [ ] Sim [X] Não  
**N/a:** Meu plano era começar a desenrolar já nesse capítulo. Mas se querem saber, os personagens não concordaram. A Brennan está um pouco brava, está difícil convencê-la...

Um beijo para aqueles que lembraram que reviews são o salário dos ficwriters - Brennanite, girl-love-bones, Ms. Pad's, Aline, mary-gwg e vitoria. :)

* * *

**4. Duas revelações, uma pergunta**  
*Para ler ouvindo: Simple Plan – The end*

_I see you next to me but still you feel so far away__  
__(Eu vejo você próxima a mim mas ainda assim você parece tão distante)__  
__Where did we go wrong?__  
__(Onde nós erramos?)__  
__I guess this is a part where you look at me and say goodbye__  
__(Acho que essa é a parte onde você olha para mim e diz adeus)_

_Don't, don't let me go, it's not the end, whoa__  
__(Não, não me deixe ir, não é o fim, whoa)__  
__Girl, you know it's not so bad__  
__(Garota, você sabe que não está tão ruim assim)__  
__It's not the end, whoa, you know it's not the end__  
__(Não é o fim, whoa, você sabe que não é o fim)_

Depois que Joshua foi embora, Brennan se pôs a pensar. Ele poderia ter passado a noite, ele deixou claro que aquilo era algo que lhe agradaria. Mas ela alegou cansaço e, com um sorriso o dispensou.

Por que ela o dispensara?

Há muito tempo que ela não satisfazia suas necessidades biológicas com um homem. E ela nunca tivera problema em se deitar com alguém por uma noite, sem compromisso, sem sentimentos envolvidos. Ela considerava isso um comportamento maduro.  
Mas então por que agora ela não conseguia fazer isso? Por que lhe parecia quase que... uma traição?

Booth não era dela. Booth estava feliz. Os dois não iam ficar juntos. Então por que ela não conseguia seguir em frente?

Ela suspirou, caminhando em direção ao quarto escuro. As últimas semanas, aquele mês de forma geral havia sido uma montanha-russa emocional. Ela havia passado de abismada para arrasada para magoada para arrasada de novo. Até o momento que resolveu viajar e, ficando longe de sua casa, que tinha tantas lembranças, do Jeffersonian e de seus amigos que se importavam tanto, ela conseguiu finalmente colocar tudo em ordem novamente. E Joshua havia sido apenas um agradável e competente colega de trabalho.

Que em outros tempos poderia ter virado um amante.

Brennan atirou o corpo na cama. Era melhor deixar de pensar naquilo tudo.

~X~

Uma luz se infiltrava pelas cortinas e, quando Brennan abriu os olhos, percebeu que era uma luz mais intensa do que normalmente seria no horário que ela costumava acordar. Lançando um olhar ao relógio, ela resmungou. Estava totalmente atrasada.

Se levantando de um salto, ela correu até o guarda-roupa, pegando um conjunto de roupas, sapatos e se trocando tão rápido quanto podia. Ela estivera tão cansada que acabara adormecendo instantaneamente, com as roupas que estava. Fora só depois da meia-noite que ela e Joshua terminaram de revisar as anotações e, tendo dormido pouco na noite anterior, o cansaço estava acumulado. Ela se deitara apenas para relaxar, e acabara dormindo, esquecendo de colocar o relógio para despertar, ou sequer trocar de roupa.

Meia hora depois ela chegava ao Jeffersonian, apressada. Murmurou um pedido de desculpas para Cam e rumou para sua sala. Mal havia acabado de entrar, Booth se levantou do sofá.

-Bones, ainda bem! Andei tentando ligar para seu celular.

Ela caçou o celular na bolsa. Não havia visto que a bateria acabara.

-Estou te esperando aqui há algum tempo. Temos um caso. – ele a mirou esfregar o rosto, e jogar a bolsa sobre a mesa – Perdeu a hora?

-É o que parece, não é? – respondeu ela, seca – Então, vamos?

Ele não gostou nada da resposta, e saiu caminhando atrás dela de mau humor.

Os dois foram até a cena do crime em completo silêncio. Ele não parou para lhe comprar um café, como normalmente faria. Ela não tagarelou sobre o motivo de ter se atrasado, como normalmente faria.

Brennan tentou fazê-lo falar o que havia ido fazer em seu apartamento na noite anterior, mas Booth não deu o braço a torcer e disse que queria apenas lhe mostrar alguns relatórios do novo caso. Ele não respondeu quando ela alegou que, ao entrar no apartamento, ele não trazia pasta alguma.

Na cena de crime, o comportamento dos dois foi completamente profissional, mas distante. Brennan estava irritada por ter perdido a hora no seu primeiro dia de volta, e não entendia por que Booth estava se portando de forma tão chateada com ela, o que só a deixou ainda mais irritada.

Tudo seria mandado para o laboratório, o corpo, a lama que envolvia o corpo e raiz da árvore próxima. Booth deu uma carona para ela até o Jeffersonian, pensando em ficar por lá para esperar os achados preliminares e ter algo em que trabalhar em cima. Ela desceu do carro mas, em vez ir direto para o prédio, desviou o caminho.

-Bones, onde está indo?

-Pegar café. Meu organismo precisa de cafeína. – disse ela por cima do ombro.

Depois de um segundo de dúvida, Booth a seguiu.

-A noite foi boa então, Bones?

-Se eu preciso de cafeína com certeza minha noite não foi boa, Booth.

Os dois haviam andado alguns metros pelo jardim, estando quase no monumento a Washington.

-Ora, achei que o Doutor-sei-lá-o-que tinha te deixado acordada. – a frase foi dita com raiva, e ela percebeu isso.

-Nós não passamos a noite juntos. Não que isso seja do seu interesse, é claro.

-Vocês não passaram? – ele parou de andar, a mirando, mais assustado com a declaração dela do que com o fato de ela alegar que sua vida sexual não era do interesse dele.

Ela parou alguns metros à frente.

-Não. Qual o problema com isso? – e recomeçou a andar.

Ele a acompanhou, dando uma leve corrida.

-Não, eu só achei que... quando cheguei lá, vocês dois...

-Estávamos trabalhando. E por mais que eu ache o Joshua atraente fisicamente, não me senti propensa a intercurso sexual.

-Por quê?

Brennan o mirou, brava.

- Por que o interesse em discutir minha vida sexual de repente? Quer discutir a sua com a Hannah também?

-Não, Bones! E... achei que você soubesse, não estamos mais juntos.

Ela parou de repente, o mirando.

-Como não?

-Nos separamos há quase uma semana. Ela foi para Israel cobrir uma grande matéria.

-E por isso vocês se separaram?

-Não. Nós... não dava mais, Bones.

-Mas você me disse que a amava, que... ela não era um prêmio de consolação!

-Eu a amava, mas talvez ela não me amasse como eu pensava, está bem? Ela me... recusou.

-Como ela pode ter te recusado, Booth? Vocês já estavam namorando, já viviam juntos.

-Eu a pedi em casamento.

-Oh.

Brennan parou, sem saber bem o que dizer. Era quase que como receber um soco no estômago. Ao longe, ouviam o ruído da fonte e algumas risadas de criança no ar.

Então era isso que estava acontecendo? Booth havia oferecido tudo, o pacote completo à namorada, e ela o negara. E agora ele corria para ela, querendo que as coisas voltassem ao normal como se nada tivesse acontecido?

Booth não tinha coragem de encará-la. Sentia que o momento era frágil demais, como na noite que saíram do escritório de Sweets depois de lhe contarem sobre o primeiro caso que trabalharam juntos. E como naquela noite, Booth respirou fundo antes de falar.

-Acho que... não era pra ser.

Mas quando levantou os olhos, Booth percebeu que Brennan o mirava com um olhar duro, quase magoado.

-Você realmente mudou tanto, Booth? Ou você mentiu?

A mesma pergunta que ela havia feito semanas antes, e que ele não respondera. E ele se pegou pensando naquilo, abrindo a boca pra falar, desistindo, fechando novamente. E a expressão de Brennan se acentuou, e ela virou as costas, caminhando no sentido contrário.

-Bones, vamos conversar! – disse Booth, acompanhando os passos dela.

-Não temos nada para conversar, Booth. Me deixe em paz.

E o tom dela foi tão seco, tão cortante e... frio... que Booth estancou, a mirando se afastar.

As palavras de Cam, ditas há muito tempo, ressoaram em sua cabeça.  
_  
__Tenha certeza dos seus sentimentos por que se você quebrar aquela concha e mudar de ideia... ela vai morrer sozinha antes de voltar a confiar em alguém novamente._

O que ele havia feito com Brennan?


	5. Uma fuga, um encontro

**Título:** Cold hands, warm heart  
**Classificação:** K+  
**Capítulos:** 5/5  
**Completa:** [X] Sim [ ] Não  
**N/a:** O capítulo final! Tomei a missão de desenrolar as coisas, e o fiz. Será que fiz à altura do que vocês esperavam?  
Queria agradecer muito muito muito a super beta Nina. Sem a sua ajuda ainda estaria batendo a cabeça no teclado com a cena final.  
E... há algumas ideias que não consegui transmitir nesse final, por ser cedo demais, e pra fazer um fechamento estava pensando em um epílogo, o que acham?

Como prometido postei um capítulo por dia, como em uma contagem regressiva, e amanhã tem episódio novo! \o/

OhJack, Ms. Pad's, Brennanite, Aline, Angie, mary-gwg, muito obrigada pelos seus reviews incríveis!

* * *

**5. Uma fuga, um encontro**  
*Para ler ouvindo: Brendan James – The sun will rise*

_I won't dwell, baby, on my failures.__  
__(Não vou me alongar, baby, em meus fracassos)__  
__It won't help, baby, it won't bring changes.__  
__(Não vai ajudar, baby, não vai trazer mudanças)__  
__I won't run, baby, when all I want is to run.__  
__(Eu não vou correr, baby, quando tudo que eu quero é correr)__  
__I won't forget the morning sure to come.__  
__(Eu não vou esquecer da certeza da manhã por vir)_

_The sun will rise, the sun will save me from the night.__  
__(O sol vai nascer, o sol vai me salvar da noite)__  
__The sun will change me, change the way I feel.__  
__(O sol vai me mudar, mudar a forma como me sinto)__  
__The love I want, the love I need is sure to come,__  
__(O amor que eu quero, o amor que eu preciso com certeza vai vir)__  
__Is sure to lead me, lead me home again.__  
__(Com certeza vai me guiar, me guiar de volta para casa)_

Na madrugada fria, uma luz insípida começava a lançar sua força no céu escuro. Brennan estava sentada em sua sacada, quieta. Estivera lá por muito tempo, desde que chegara, tarde, do trabalho. Depois da discussão com Booth, ela havia ido diretamente para o Jeffersonian e trabalhara sem pausa, nem mesmo para conversar com um ou outro de seus amigos que vinham tentar puxar assunto. E quando chegara em casa, sentiu sua mente tão vazia, se sentiu tão solitária no enorme apartamento, que resolvera se sentar ali, com a companhia das estrelas, acompanhando um e outro ruído de veículos ou de pessoas andando na rua, ouvindo o rumor baixo e constante da cidade, da vida.

Pouco depois da meia-noite ela havia ouvido um carro parar na rua, mais embaixo, e uma porta se abrir. Quando se inclinou, viu uma SUV escura estacionada, e um homem alto saindo dela.

Não soube bem o que sentir ou pensar. Booth viera se desculpar? Queria, mais uma vez, tentar conversar? Isso trazia uma sensação quente ao seu peito, mas também... também havia algo mais... ela sentia que ainda estava magoada com ele, e por um ínfimo momento pensou na possibilidade de não atender a porta do apartamento quando ele batesse.

Se inclinando levemente para observá-lo, ela viu o agente trancar o carro, então parar, e mirar a rua vazia. Então deu dois passos na direção da entrada, parou, passou a mão na cabeça. Deu mais dois passos mas, antes que pudesse chegar à portaria, estancou e ficou congelado por alguns segundos.

Brennan inclinou o corpo para trás quando notou que ele erguia a cabeça. Todas as luzes do apartamento dela estavam apagadas e ele iria assumir que, ou ela estava dormindo, ou não estava em casa.

Ela se inclinou na sacada novamente, vendo que ele entrava no carro para ir embora. Respirou aliviada, mas apenas por alguns segundos. Quando viu o carro se pôr em movimento e sumir na rua escura, um aperto se formou em seu peito. O que havia acontecido com ela? O que Booth havia feito a ela?

A luz ia ficando mais amarelada agora, alcançando lugares que não alcançara antes, e Brennan imaginou que devia estar perto da hora de sair para trabalhar. Foi quando se levantou da cadeira onde estivera sentada que ouviu a campainha tocar.

Se sentiu paranóica por isso, mas lançou um olhar à rua lá embaixo. Nenhuma SUV estacionada.

Chegando à porta, ela estranhou o que viu pelo olho mágico. Um entregador.

-Temperance Brennan? – perguntou o rapaz quando ela abriu a porta.

-Sim, sou eu.

-Esta entrega é para você.

Ela recebeu a cesta das mãos do homem, e ela era pesada.

-Quem enviou?

-Ele não deixou nome, senhora. Mas parecia bem ansioso em lhe mandar isso, mal tínhamos aberto a loja, e pediu para entregarmos com urgência.

Ela agradeceu e fechou a porta, levando a cesta até a mesa. Soltando o papel colorido que a envolvia, ela pôde observar o conteúdo dela.

Frutas, pão integral, um pacote de café da melhor qualidade, biscoitos com fibras, uma caixa de chá verde. Ela puxou uma xícara de porcelana delicadamente trabalhada, para vê-la melhor, quando viu uma nota que repousava no pires.

_Mãos frias, coração quente_

_Você conhece essa expressão, Bones? Pra mim, ela é sua tradução._

_Mesmo que ninguém veja, você tem sentimentos muito profundos e um grande coração. Você não precisa de situações extremas para forçá-la a sentir._

_Me desculpe se eu esqueci isso nos últimos meses, se eu esqueci quanto tudo isso poderia te afetar. Me dê uma chance de me redimir._

**_Ps._**_ Se estiver se perguntando sobre a cesta, fiquei sabendo que você anda trabalhando demais, sem parar para comer. É um lembrete. Se cuide._

Um sorriso se formou nos lábios da antropóloga. Era algo involuntário, que não poderia deixar de se manifestar quando ela pensou em Booth recomendando que ela desse uma pausa e comesse. Algo que ele havia feito tantas vezes antes e que ela, apesar de fingir irritação, apreciava.

E de repente, Brennan sabia para onde ir e o que fazer. E nada de sua determinação mudou enquanto trocava de roupas, ou enquanto chegava ao Edifício Edgar Hoover pelo eixo principal, que o ligava à Casa Branca.

Ela o viu de longe. Sentado na escadaria, o terno dobrado sobre sua perna, a cabeça baixa, entre as mãos.

Como ela sabia que o encontraria ali? Ele não dera pista alguma no bilhete, mas ela... sabia. Quase que como seu instinto tivesse dito. Não, isso não era possível. Ele tinha esse instinto, ela não.

Quando ela estava na ponta da escadaria, ele esfregou o rosto com as mãos, erguendo a cabeça. Então a viu.

Os dois ficaram a se encarar por alguns segundos, sem se mexer, sem esboçar reações. Ela percebeu que ele não devia ter dormido, e vice-versa.

-Eu menti.

Brennan sentiu o vento soprar, bagunçando seu cabelo, enquanto tomava compreensão das palavras.

-Eu menti para você e para a Hannah. Eu menti para mim mesmo.

Ela ficou no mesmo lugar, esperando ele continuar a falar.

-Sei que nada justifica o que eu fiz, mas eu fui cego, Bones. Eu devia ter percebido que você ainda não estava pronta para o que eu pedia, eu devia ter visto que você precisava de tempo. Eu devia ter visto quanto te machuquei, ao me enganar em um relacionamento sem fundamento. Há tantas coisas que eu devia ter visto...

-Você me magoou, Booth. – disse Brennan, as expressões tocadas por uma aura de tristeza. – Eu me esforcei tanto em aceitar tudo da melhor forma possível, em aceitar que você havia seguido em frente e estava feliz. Mas você me afastou, eu...

Ela parou, sem saber se estava pronta para dizer aquilo em voz alta, contar aquilo a ele.

-Eu precisei de você. Eu passei por um momento difícil, e precisei do meu amigo. Mas ele não estava lá para mim.

O senso protetor de Booth chacoalhou seu peito e ele se pôs de pé, a face contorcida com angústia.

-Bones, eu sinto tanto...

-E agora eu não consigo mais trancar tudo isso e não mais me importar, eu não consigo! Eu tentei me fechar como sempre faço, mas eu não consigo mais Booth... – uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto claro, deixando um rastro brilhante na face – O que você fez comigo?

Booth desceu dois degraus, cauteloso.

-Você está _sentindo_, Bones. Não é o que queria?

-Eu não quero me sentir magoada, da mesma forma que me senti quando meus pais foram embora! – disse ela, mais duas lágrimas rolando pelo rosto.

E foi o suficiente para Booth, que desceu os degraus que faltavam e se pôs à frente dela.

-Por favor... – disse, sem encostar em Brennan – Me deixe ser seu amigo de novo?

Ela o mirou nos olhos. Um olhar penetrante sim, mas também um olhar despido. Ela estava brava e com medo, mas queria muito dar aquela chance a ele.

-Que garantia eu tenho de que você não vai me magoar novamente?

-Nenhuma. Eu não posso lhe dar garantia nenhuma, Bones, assim como você não pode me garantir que nunca mais irá me magoar novamente. A única coisa que posso lhe oferecer são minhas palavras, a promessa de que vou me esforçar ao extremo em reconstruir nossa antiga confidência, e de que vou fazer de tudo para que você nunca mais tenha motivos pra deixar de confiar em mim.

Brennan meneou a cabeça devagar, finalmente deixando que ele a abraçasse, a confortasse, como já havia feito antes. E naquele momento Booth não teve pressa, a deixou chorar, a deixou sentir o aperto na garganta se desfazer e as mágoas serem lavadas. Vários minutos se passaram até que a respiração dela se normalizasse, e ele se afastou a mirando nos olhos.

-Bones... desde a vez em que nos encontramos aqui, naquela noite, eu fiz tanta coisa errada. Eu te assustei, indo rápido demais, e então desisti rápido demais. Mas o que tínhamos faz muita falta para mim, e quero pedir para que... possamos reavivar nossa amizade. Eu vou lhe provar que você pode restaurar sua confiança em mim.

-Eu sempre confiei em você, Booth. Mesmo em nossa pior fase essa confiança não foi quebrada. Talvez abalada, mas nunca quebrada.

Ele sorriu.

-Obrigado, Bones.

Os dois sustentaram o olhar por vários segundos, sentindo-se extasiados em saber que aquela ligação ainda existia, que o tempo ou o afastamento não a haviam modificado.

-Então lhe proponho algo. – disse Booth baixinho - Hoje fechamos um ciclo. O ciclo que começou naquela noite em que fiz minha aposta. Vamos trancar a sua negação, que me magoou, e a minha negação que lhe magoou. Vamos começar do zero agora, está bem?

Brennan concordou minimamente, mas não respondeu.

-No que está pensando, Bones?

-Que você podia fazer sua aposta novamente.

-Do que está falando?

-A mesma aposta que você fez aquela noite, Booth. Agora é o momento certo.

Ele começou a sorrir, se interrompeu, fez uma expressão surpresa, e sorriu de volta.

-Você quer dar uma chance a isso, a nós?

-Você não quer?

-Eu estou dentro se você estiver dentro.

-Mas não é essa a definição de aposta, Booth! Você tem que arriscar!

-Deixei meus tempos de jogatina para trás, está bem? Perdi muito da última vez que arrisquei.

Brennan o mirou, sua expressão triste, seus olhos castanhos úmidos e desfocados. Ele a havia magoado, mas ela o magoara antes. E, uma das coisas que aprendera com ele era que a evolução existia. Os dois passariam por aquilo, e sairiam melhores de tudo que acontecera. Mais fortes, e mais experientes para o que ainda estaria por vir.

E encarando Booth, Brennan percebeu que dessa vez não era ele quem faria o papel de jogador. Era a vez dela de arriscar. Se aproximando devagar, ela o encarou até que seus narizes estivessem a míseros milímetros de distância. Então fechou os olhos, sentindo o sabor doce que tanto desejara. O sabor de estar em casa, nos braços de seu amigo. Antes que tudo, seu amigo.


	6. Epílogo

**Título: **Cold hands, warm heart  
**Classificação:** K+  
**Capítulos:** extra  
**Completa:** [X] Sim [ ] Não  
**N/a:** Acho que consegui transmitir as ideias que queria para poder fechar a história, tinha achado brusco demais inserir no final do capítulo 5.  
Obrigada por acompanharem a história, comentarem e me divertirem. E até a próxima.

* * *

**Epílogo**

Brennan puxou mais o edredom para junto do corpo, a leve brisa da noite acariciando seu rosto. Sentiu algo raspar contra seu ombro nu, e riu.

-Booth!

-Não me diga que tem cócegas! – disse ele, parando de passar o nariz pela pele dela em um movimento brincalhão.

Fazia uma semana que Brennan estivera ali, naquela mesma sacada, refletindo a respeito de si, e de como mudara. De como não conseguia mais compartimentalizar seus sentimentos da forma como um dia conseguira. E naquela semana, ela e Booth haviam dado vários passos no sentido de restaurar a velha amizade e a velha parceria. Não voltar ao que eram, uma vez que isso seria impossível. Eles sabiam que, por mais que tivessem concordado em fechar o ciclo, nunca voltariam a ser o que eram, uma vez que ambos estavam mudados. Mas talvez isso não fosse algo ruim. Talvez, o que teriam dali em diante seria algo melhor, mais forte, nascido dos ensinamentos de um período difícil.

E Brennan sabia que aquela familiaridade que sentia ao lado do parceiro sempre existira. Sabia que, desde o começo ele estivera certo, ele _sabia_. Mas também sabia que eles só tinham aquela ligação sólida devido a tudo pelo que haviam passado. Quem poderia dizer o que aconteceria se tivessem dormido juntos naquela noite pouco depois que se conheceram, na noite em que se beijaram pela primeira vez? Teria sido cedo demais, eles não teriam a base emocional que havia sido construída ao longo dos anos. Brennan iria encarar como uma noite de sexo, Booth iria querer ir além, e a briga do dia seguinte seria ainda pior do que a que realmente havia acontecido. Será que eles conseguiriam se reencontrar um ano depois? Dois? Ou achariam que não, que, uma vez que já haviam tentado, sabiam que não iria dar certo?

E naquela semana, na primeira noite em que eles realmente dormiram juntos, Booth disse à ela que tudo aquilo havia acontecido por um motivo – que tudo pelo que passaram os havia levado àquele exato momento. Por uma vez, Brennan não negou o que ele clamava ser produto do destino ou da sorte. Por uma vez ela sorriu, o beijou e se deixou embalar pela crença dele de que havia algo mais regendo a imensidão das coisas, algo mais além do mundo físico.

Booth se ajeitou melhor, trazendo-a para perto e segurando o edredon firmemente, para que cobrisse o corpo de ambos. O ruído de fim de noite era baixo e tranquilo, e o céu estava sem nuvens, deixando à mostra uma imensidão de constelações.

-Booth... o que significa aquela expressão que você escreveu no bilhete?

-Qual expressão?

-Mãos frias, coração quente.

-Se refere a uma pessoa aparentemente fria, mas que tem um coração enorme – apenas não demonstra. Exatamente como você.

-Eu não entendo a metáfora... por que mãos frias? E todo ser humano vivo tem o coração quente!

-Não faça perguntas difíceis, Bones... só aceite o que eu estou falando. Você é como a Islândia.

Ela sorriu, lembrando-se do pequeno sonho compartilhado que os dois haviam tido, e que agora, à luz da realidade, parecia tão antigo e monocromático.

-Booth... – disse ela baixinho, brincando com as mãos dele nas suas – Por que não deu certo com a Hannah?

Ela o sentiu se retesar às suas costas.

-Por que está me perguntando isso?

-Por que uma vez que sei como é estar em um relacionamento romântico com você... eu nunca abriria mão disso. Por que ela recusou seu pedido de casamento?

Ele suspirou.

-Ela disse que nosso relacionamento era perfeito demais. Que relacionamentos normais deveriam ter discussões, reconciliações e disputas, e que o nosso não iria mais para frente do que já estava.

Ele pousou um beijo no topo da cabeça de Brennan, como se quisesse pedir para não falarem mais naquilo. Mas ela ergueu os olhos, o encarando intensamente e, ainda que se entendessem só com o olhar, ela falou em voz alta, e ele a amou por isso.

-Nós brigamos, discutimos e disputamos, Booth.

Ele sorriu.

-E nos reconciliamos.

-E discutimos de novo.

Os dois começaram a rir baixo, sem que perdessem o contato de olhares.

-Estou vendo que nunca vou levar uma vida monótona com você, Bones...

-Eu sou ou não sou a Islândia?

Ele sorriu antes de beijá-la docemente. Uma vida com ela. Era grande demais para absorver, então, ele se contentou em absorver o momento que viviam. Mais tarde a levaria para a cama, e mais uma vez quebrariam as leis da física. E talvez ele acordasse de madrugada, sentindo que estava sendo observado, e se depararia com um par de olhos azuis na escuridão, o observando como se não acreditassem no que viam. E talvez ao acordar ela lhe diria que faria um café da manhã saudável para que os dois comessem juntos, e que ele devia se alimentar melhor e se preocupar com a saúde. Talvez ele lhe desse um beijo longo e apaixonado antes que tivessem que sair – para seus trabalhos, para seu dia. Ou talvez tudo acontecesse de uma forma surpreendentemente nova, como às vezes acontecia com eles.

Mas naqueles pequenos momentos ele via o enorme coração de Brennan, a forma como ela se preocupava e se importava. E o fato dele ser um dos poucos para quem ela realmente demonstrava isso o fazia se sentir único e especial.

**FIM**


End file.
